


I'll just be standing over here (looking from afar)

by weirdaustralian



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, High School, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, nicole is such a gay mess, this is pretty stupid but cute, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdaustralian/pseuds/weirdaustralian
Summary: “When I was in high school, I complimented the lipstick the girl I had a crush on was wearing and she was like “want a swatch?” then kissed my hand and I still think about it to this day….” promptBasically Nicole is new to purgatory high and immediately notices Waverly Earp and is a big gay idiot about it until her best friends Dolls and Eliza 'make' her talk to her with an... interesting outcome.





	I'll just be standing over here (looking from afar)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my friend was like “bitch I’m going to send you a heap of gay shit on your insta and your going to like it” and I’m over here like you wont catch me complaining. 
> 
> So she sends me a post and goes "this would make a great fanfic" which was that 'prompt' and thats what this ended up being based off ahhahaha. But I guess it's not technically a prompt cause it actually ‘happened’ but I’m using it as one. Enjoy.

When Nicole first transferred to purgatory high during her senior year, she noticed two things. The whole school was just a little weird. Like the students and teachers were seemingly normal but the vibe was just a little off. Nicole brushed it off as newbie jitters, the fact the town was called purgatory and moved on. The second thing she noticed was that everyone here was really nice, something that Nicole wasn’t used to being from the city. 

Everyone at some point came up to her and offered to shake her hand while greeting her and welcoming her to the school. It didn't take her long to learn most of the students in her grade’s name, even if it was only their first names. She couldn’t even list half of her old classmates from her old school because no one cared enough to branch out of their little cliques and groups. 

But the name Waverly Earp was one that she’d never forget. When she was first introduced to her, it was Nicole’s first day, and Waverly was giving the general tour. Nicole was immediately surprised that she emitted so much confidence and walked with a swagger that shouldn't match the small-statured girl in front of her but was still so nice and kind. She was so used to the bitchy stereotypes that came with a girl like this and it was such a breath of fresh air. 

Waverly only added to Nicole’s fast-growing love of the town she’d moved to as she was giving her the tour of the school and listing some town facts as they walked. Waverly laughed off her infamous family name when Nicole asked and told her the old stories about her family ‘curse’. It was all very interesting and Nicole walked away from that conversation wanting to know more about the girl. 

Nicole then spent the remainder of her first week standing by her own locker looking down the hall seeking out the short girl in the crowds of students, who she found out through some classmates was the head cheerleader (of course), but never seemed to find her again after that first meeting. 

With the school being so small, having about 300 students and only 50 in the senior class, it shouldn't have been hard to find Waverly again but the odds seemed to be against her seeing the girl again. 

But with the grade being so small, it did make making friends pretty easy, so Nicole couldn't complain about it on that front. The first person to talk to her longer then a minute other then Waverly was the quiet and seemingly reserved Dolls, who was actually a little bit wild given the opportunity. He quickly became one of her best friends there, after they realised they shared so many classed it was like fate was pushing them together. 

What sealed the deal on the friendship front with Dolls was the day Nicole met Eliza Shapiro. A little elusive, but drop-dead gorgeous, she is constantly refusing to take shit from anyone and Nicole immediately admired that feature in her. But their meeting was a little more…. interesting than hers and Dolls, to say the least.

Nicole had only been there about a week and a half when Eliza strode up to where they were standing in front of Dolls’ locker, just chatting about her old friends from the city.

Aggressively pointing a finger in her direction and widening her stance to make her seem taller, Eliza got right in Nicole's face, “If you hurt him, I’ll end you.”

Nicole just looked at her and after a second, and burst out laughing. 

Eliza took a step back, surprised at Nicole’s confidence. 

Nicole took a second to compose herself, “Um I don’t think I know you yet, but you don’t have to worry about me breaking his heart. He’s not my…. type.”

Dolls looks over at Nicole, grabbing his chest and gasping dramatically, “How dare you Haught, I’m everyone’s type.”

Eliza seemed to only just realise Dolls was there, “AND YOU,” she exclaims pointing at Dolls this time, “I’m a little over a week late getting back from break and you replace your best friend?”

Dolls gasps again, chuckling, “Replace you?? I would never.” 

Eliza turns back to Nicole once she was satisfied with Dolls’ sarcastic answer, “What do you mean ‘not your type’.”

Nicole shakes her head, leaning back against the lockers, looking to see who's around, “So first of all, its really not your business if I didn't want to tell you. But I will tell you cause if Dolls likes you, then you must be cool. I prefer the company of women if you catch my drift. But I’m keeping that little bit of info on the down-low because of how small towns can be. I did already tell Dolls this when I realised pretty quick he wouldn't care.”

Dolls nods along, confirming her story. Eliza stood back again, shaking her head. Nicole and Dolls share a quick look before Eliza looks back over, reaching her hand out for a handshake, “Yeah okay fair enough I guess.”

Dolls laughs at her, looking over at Nicole and pointing between them, “So Nicole, this is Eliza, the BEST FRIEND...” He looks pointedly at Eliza, “...I was talking about. Eliza, this is Nicole, she's a transfer from the city and finishing her senior year here.” 

Nicole grabs her hand and shakes it firmly. 

Eliza looks Nicole up and down, “Nicole huh…. I think we are going to be good friends if that little confrontation says anything about you. Sorry for being a little…. aggressive. Xavier is like a brother to me so I worry,” she says laughing off the tension she caused.

Nicole chuckles along with her, loving that Eliza was so quick to take her in as a new friend without question, “yeah you seem pretty cool yourself. And don’t worry I get the overprotective bit. He's just so hopeless isn't he.”

Dolls genuinely gasps this time, looking between the two women in front of him, “WHAT!! I’m NOT hopeless!”

Eliza starts to walk off to classes, leaving the other two to follow her, “Yeah whatever kiddo. Let's go shall we.”

Silence follows them down the hall until Eliza seems to remember something, stopping dead in her tracks, “So Nicole…. Got your eye on anyone here then if Dolls isn't your ‘type’.”

Nicole laughs it off, “No, not yet.”

The only problem with these two is that they realised fairly quickly she was lying about that. 

After Nicole had been there a couple of months, she’d only seen Waverly a few more times, mostly at the school hockey games, much to her dismay. But Dolls and Eliza noticed pretty soon that she wasn't going to the games in the name of school spirit. 

So they started going to the games with Nicole just to tease her about only going to watch Waverly. Nicole constantly grumbled out when they teased her that a hockey team having a cheer squad was stupid and she was there to watch and support her school. Every time, dolls would chuckle and drop it until next game.

But Eliza would continue to neg her on in the hallways once they were back at school. Every time they’d catch a glimpse of Waverly, she’d try and press her to go and talk to the cheerleader. 

And every time Nicole chickened out. 

“I’m telling you Nicole, you’ve just got to go for it. I don't know if she’s queer or whatever but how are you going to know if you don't try. This crush is getting so out of hand.”

Nicole turned to Dolls, “No way in hell man. That's so embarrassing. I think I’ll just continue with my current strategy of looking from afar and hoping that one day I actually have something smart to say to her.”

Dolls gives her a little smirk, “Well you better think of something smart real quick.”

Nicole frowns at him, “what do you mea-” and all of a sudden, she's being shoved by Eliza out into the middle of the hallway.

She almost bumps into the girl in question who notices her immediately.

“Oh hey Nicole! It's been a minute. I keep seeing you at the games but you seem to run off before I can come to see you,” Waverly smirks at the clearly nervous Nicole, who is now staring at her feet.

Nicole quickly scrambles for something to say, finally looking up at Waverly. Her eyes naturally fall towards Waverly’s lips, “…..Um…yeahhh... I uh… really like your… lipstick….”

Nicole starts internally slapping herself on the forehead, “REALLY NICOLE YOU COULD'VE DONE SO MUCH BETTER THEN THAT!”

Waverly quickly pulls her out of her own head by speaking again, “Oh really, it's my fave! Here give me your hand.”

Nicole blindly gives it to her, unsure of what she means. 

Waverly interlocks their fingers, looking her directly in the eye as she places a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist, Nicole feeling her face burning up in response. Dolls and Eliza are completely silent behind them, not really sure what they are witnessing. 

“There you go, now you have a swatch so you can go find it for yourself,” she throws her a little wink, taking a step back from Nicole and releasing her hand, “Well, I’ll see you later, right? At one of the games? And let me know if you need another ‘swatch’,” she says throwing another wink over her shoulder as she struts away.

Nicole is stood frozen in spot, switching between looking at the outline of the light pink lipstick on her wrist and the girl walking away from her. As soon as Waverly is far enough away, Dolls and Eliza burst out laughing at Nicole’s blank expression. 

The laughter of Dolls and Eliza fade into the background as Nicole realises what just happened. 

Holy. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all I’ve got ahahhahaha. Hope you enjoyed this. Until next time!
> 
>  
> 
> (You can find me on twitter @weirdaustralian if you feel like it)
> 
> ((I also have another multi chap wayhaught fic (different plot to this one shot) that I'm working on if your interested in a little angst college wayhaught drama hahaha))


End file.
